


Different Lives, Different Destinies

by luckandillusions



Series: Different Paths To Destiny [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Family, Ficlet Collection, Forbidden Love, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Queensguard, Romance, Sisters, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckandillusions/pseuds/luckandillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Companion to Different Paths To Destiny* Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms has a story, and those stories are more intertwined than they would want to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ned & Catelyn Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to go with Different Paths to Destiny chapter 1

****NedPOV** **

It had been a long, hard year. But finally, the war was over. Every Targaryen had been killed, or had fled to Essos to live their lives in exile. All that was left was to lift the Tyrell siege on Storm’s End, and return home. When I arrived in King’s Landing, the Red Keep had been taken by Robert’s army. The Mad King was dead, along with his grandchildren.

“Check the north tower,” someone shouted.

“I’ll do it,” I told them. I headed up the steps. The tower was eerily quiet, now that its inhabitants had fled. The top room must have belonged to one of the children, though their bodies had been found in the south tower.

I determined that there was no one left, and turned to leave. But, as I reached for the door, a weak cry startled me. I looked back across the room. An overturned crib lay in front of a window. I walked over, and pushed aside the thick fur blankets. A tiny baby looked up at me. She couldn’t have been more than a few months old. The blankets must have just saved her from cracking her skull in the fall.

The door opened, and I turned, shielding the child from view. “Find anything?” One of Robert’s men asked.

“Nothing here,” I lied. He nodded and closed the door behind him as he left. I scooped up the baby and descended the stairs. I paused at the sound of footsteps, ducking into an empty room until they passed. If any soldiers caught sight of the Targaryen child, she would be put to death. I made my way quickly out of the Keep, and spotted one of my supply wagons. “I’ll be returning to Winterfell, immediately,” I told the driver.

“Immediately, milord?” He asked, confused.

“You heard me, boy. I have better things to do, than to sit about a ruined castle.”

He nodded. “Of course, milord.”

“Eddard, my friend,” Robert called. I slid the baby into one of the crates, and tossed the blanket over her. “Off so soon?” He asked, patting my back.

“We have other battles to fight,” I said, seriously.

He grinned wider, undeterred by my serious demeanor. “The bloody thing is almost over. Did you see that mess inside? My men did well. Not a single Targaryen left. Good riddance to the whole lot.”

I shook my head. “Some of the murdered were children.”

“Children with the blood of the Mad King,” he reminded me. “It was a necessary evil. And I swear that I’ll get the shits that fled Dragonstone as well.”

“They’ve done nothing wrong, besides have a mad man for a father.”

“Maybe that’s true, but if I don’t stomp them out now, they may come back one day like a plague.”

“You would kill innocents to protect your throne?” I asked.

“It’s the way of the world, Ned.” He patted my shoulder. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

I shrugged away from him. “I thought you were an honorable man.”

“That’s your virtue, not mine.” He shook his head. “We’ve received word that Lyanna is being held in the Tower of Joy. I need you to ride there, immediately. Bring back my queen.” He turned and left.

I turned back to the driver. “You heard the King, to Dorne.”

* * *

Months passed before I returned to the North. When I finally reached Winterfell, I had two children in my care. I passed the Targaryen baby off as an orphan of the war. Then there was Jon, a boy with my own blood.

Catelyn waited for me in the courtyard, holding our son, Robb. She looked so relieved, and I felt a rush of emotion. I dismounted and went to kiss her. Then I took a look at my son. “Welcome home, Ned.”

“Before we celebrate the end of this war, there’s something I need to show you.” I motioned her toward the wagon. She handed Robb off to one of her handmaids and followed me. I reached for the bundles, and unwrapped them. Jon was fast asleep. He already had quite a head of black hair. It was clear that he had Northern blood.

Catelyn whirled around to face me. “Why would you bring me your bastard?” She asked. Her voice was level, but her shoulders were tense. She was good at hiding her emotions, but I knew she was upset. “And that?” She motioned at the second swaddled infant, “Is that another one?”

I unwrapped the baby, without saying anything. The little girl was wide-awake. She looked around, taking in the world around her. She didn’t make a sound as I lifted her. In fact, she hadn’t so much as cried since leaving King’s Landing. I pulled the remaining wrapping from her head, revealing a thin patch of silver white hair. “She’s an orphan.”

“But not just any orphan,” Catelyn noted. “A Targaryen.”

“I couldn’t let Robert kill a baby,” I explained.

She nodded. Her anger had faded into confusion. She took the girl from my arms, and looked her over. The baby reached for one of Cat’s curls and tugged it slightly. Catelyn smiled at her. “We’ll raise her here. Obviously, no one will believe she’s my daughter.” She paused. “She’ll be our ward.”

“And her surname?” I asked. “Snow?”

She looked at me sharply. “If you think for a moment that I will give this child the same name as your bastard, you are mistaken.” She sighed. “I’ll think of something.”

****CatPOV** **

The baby girl was beautiful. I felt an immediate attachment to the child that I couldn’t quite explain. Perhaps my mothering instinct was stronger than I ever thought. Eddard took his bastard elsewhere, leaving me alone with the girl. Her eyes were pale lavender, but it was only noticeable in the light. They could easily pass as blue. Her hair, however, was an otherworldly shade of silver. It was obviously Targaryen. I called for one of my handmaids. “I need a dye, something dark and brown.”

“The color of your hair?” She asked. “Is your hair graying, my lady?”

“No,” I snapped. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to ask question.”

The girl looked embarrassed. “I beg your pardon, my lady.” I waved her away, and she all but ran for the keep.

I looked down at the baby again. “I suppose I ought to give you a name.” She blinked, as if to tell me she trusted me to pick a nice one. I thought for a moment. “Amina is an old word that means honest and faithful. Do you think you could live up to that name?” I asked her. She didn’t make a noise, but blinked again. I smiled at her. “Alright then, Amina it is.”

The handmaid returned with a bowl. “The kitchen made this,” she explained.

I looked at it, and then back at her. “I asked for brown.”

“This is the best they could do on short notice. They said you would need to purchase dye from someone else.”

I sighed and pushed the bowl back toward her. “Take it back. Have someone go to the market as soon as they can.” I would just have to keep Amina’s head covered until I had something that would work. When the handmaid was gone, I turned my attention back to Amina. “As for your surname. It can’t be Stark, since you aren’t one. But, I won’t make you take the bastard’s name. It’s unfair, just because your family is dead. How about…” I trailed off as I thought. “How about Winterfell? You’ll grow up here, it would only be fitting. Amina Winterfell, the first and last of your name.”

****One Year Later** **

****NPOV** **

One morning, we received a raven that the King would be visiting Winterfell. I hadn’t seen Robert since the end of the war. Catelyn and I had missed his wedding to Cersei Lannister. Neither of us had felt comfortable leaving three infants in the care of handmaidens. And taking them was out of the question. Besides that, things between Robert and I had grown tense. After Lyanna had died, we’d mourned her together, but then we’d gone our separate ways.

Robert’s carriages were ornately decorated and gilded so that they shimmered in the sunlight. It was a stark contrast to the way he’d traveled during the war, with muddy horses and smelly armor. Robert exited the carriage, and immediately pulled me into a hug. He smelt strongly of alcohol, some things never change. “It’s been a long time, my friend.”

“I was surprised to get your letter,” I admitted. “I thought you’d be busy in King’s Landing.”

“Aye, that’s exactly why I’m visiting. I had to get away from it all. Who knew being King would be so much damn work.” He laughed, boxing me on the shoulder. “And my wife, Seven Hells. She may be the most beautiful woman in the world, but she may also be the most insufferable.”

“Ah, so this is an escape from the Queen,” Catelyn said with an amused smile.

Robert grinned. “Catelyn, it’s so good to see you.” He kissed her hand. “Now, where are those children? I hear you’ve got a gaggle of them already.”

Catelyn smiled tersely. “Yes, we have three. Only one of them is mine.”

“Ah, I forgot about your bastard, Eddard.” Robert looked at me, with an eyebrow raised. Then he turned back to Cat. “Some nerve your husband had, bringing him back, eh?”

“Some nerve, indeed,” Catelyn murmured. She gave me a scalding look out of the corner of her eye. I wasn’t sure if Catelyn would ever accept Jon into our family, but I had never expected her to. I had no choice but to bring the boy back to Winterfell.

“What about your ward?” He asked. “An orphan your picked up on the road?” We walked up the stairs, and into the nursery.

“Cat may say that Robb is her pride and joy, but I can hardly tear her away from little Amina,” I told him.

“Do you know her house?” Robert asked. “Or if she even has one?”

I nodded. “Her house was wiped out during the war, their lands were taken. It does not matter now.”

“But she is highborn then.”

Catelyn nodded. “Yes, she is.”

“Do you plan to marry her to Robb then? I bet you’ll have enough children to marry into every region of the Seven Kingdoms. Why not raise the future Lady of Winterfell yourself?”

Catelyn and I exchanged a look. “I’m not sure that idea ever occurred to either of us,” Catelyn admitted.

Robert shrugged. “Makes about as much sense as anything else.”

“Yes, I suppose it does.”

He patted me on the shoulder. “I expect a girl to marry off to my firstborn son, so the two of you ought to get to work.” He laughed. “Now, where’s the ale? I’ve had quite a journey.”

****Six Years Later** **

“Amina!” I shouted.

She came bounding around the corner, her black curls bouncing wildly around her face. She slid to a stop in front of me. “Yes?” She bounced on her toes, looking ready to sprint off at any moment.

I tried very hard to be stern, but it was difficult. “Did you let the sheep out of the stables?”

Her mouth formed an O. “I didn’t!”

“Then who was it?”

She shook her head furiously. “If I tell, they won’t let me play with them!”

“Was it the boys?” I asked. It was hard not to laugh at her.

She glanced over her shoulder, as if Jon and Robb were right behind her. Then she quickly turned back to me and nodded once. “But you saw them, not me!” Before I could say anything else, she sprinted back in the direction she’d just come from.

* * *

Amina sat on the rail, next to the targets, watching me shoot an arrow. “Why do you do that?”

“Target practice,” I explained. “I’m going on a hunting trip soon.”

She frowned. “You’re going to shoot animals?”

“So we have food.”

She pursed her lips, thinking. I shot an arrow. She jumped. “Will you teach me how to shoot?” She asked.

“Maybe one day.”

She hopped down from the rail. “I want to learn now!” She tried to pick up one of the bows from the rack, but it was far too large for her to hold. She almost toppled over, but managed to keep her balance.

“Settle down, Amina.” I laughed. “I’ll have you a bow made, one that you can actually hold. How would you like that?”

She grinned. “I would love it!”

* * *

By the end of the year, Amina has far surpassed the boys when it came to archery skills. I wasn’t surprised. Archery took discipline, something that Jon and Robb didn’t yet have. Amina, on the other hand, was a tiny Lady in the making.

Catelyn made sure Amina kept on top of her lessons. But, when she wasn’t studying, she was in the yard shooting arrows. Catelyn was less than thrilled about Amina’s new hobby, but she kept quiet. Until the day before the big hunting trip.

For weeks Amina had been begging me to take her along. I was close to relenting, when Catelyn made the executive decision. A hunting trip was no place for a Lady. Amina was devastated when she found out. She took off into the woods.

For a few hours, no one thought anything of it. But when she missed dinner, we sent someone after her. “My lord, there is no sign of Amina in the woods,” the servant told us when he returned.

Catelyn looked at me worried. “Maybe she went up to her room and no one saw her?” I suggested.

The boy shook his head. “We checked the castle, she isn’t here.”

Robb and Jon shared a look. “Boys, do either of you know where Amina went?” Neither looked particularly eager to give her up. “It’s for her own good.”

“She said she was going to prove that a Lady could be a hunter,” Robb said finally.

Jon shrugged. “She likes climbing trees.”

I shook my head. “She’s good at hiding, you probably walked right by her without even noticing. If she does not want to be found, we won’t find her.”

Another hour passed before Amina finally returned. Her bow was slung over her shoulder. In one hand she held a rabbit, in the other a partridge. “Amina, we were so worried about you,” Catelyn said, jumping up. She stopped when she saw the animals.

“It took me a long time to shoot the rabbit,” Amina said. Her face and dress was dirty, and there were sticks in her hair. She looked half wild. “Can I go on the hunt tomorrow?”

I looked at Catelyn. She sighed in defeat. “Fine, you can go.” That was the last time that Catelyn outwardly stood in the way of Amina’s training.

****One Year Later** **

****CPOV** **

With two more children, and another on the way, things had gotten much more difficult. Amina tried her best to help out, but she was a handful in her own way. In the past year she had learned just how much she could get away with. If something weren’t going her way, she would disappear into the woods. Only Jon was ever able to find her and convince her to come home. Sometimes I was genuinely concerned that she would disappear altogether. But thus far, she’d always come back.

With Sansa and Arya to care for, I was too busy to hound Amina about being a proper Lady. She spent most of her time with the boys. I didn’t approve of Ned allowing her to train with them, but I didn’t try to stop her either. I had to admit, she was good with a bow. Now she was learning sword fighting too. She wasn’t quite a natural with a sword, not like the boys, but she trained twice as hard to make up for it.

Just because I was letting her train like a boy, didn’t mean I was letting her slip out of her lessons. She sat through every last one of them, even though she complained more than any child I’d ever met. “Ouch!” She squeaked, for at least the third time this hour. I looked up from Arya, to see Amina holding up a bloody finger. Her sewing needle stuck out of it. “Cross-stitch is more dangerous than going on a hunting trip,” she muttered. She yanked the needle out of her finger and continued on. She left new blood stains on her fabric every time she changed positions.

I stood up, shifting Arya into one arm. I snatched Amina’s work with my free hand. “That’s enough sewing for today.” She looked positively delighted. “Go find Maester Luwin. Practice the Northern houses today, the tourney is coming up.”

“Can’t I go outside? I want to impress the knights.” She begged. “I know all the Northern houses already!”

“House Forrester?” I asked, eyebrow raised.

Amina bit her lip. “House Forrester,” she repeated. “Sworn to House Glover. Their seat is Ironrath.”

“And their Lord?”

“Galbart Forrester?”

I shook my head. “ _Gregor_ Forrester.” I pointed toward the door. “Upstairs, now.” She groaned but did as I said.

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly, as everyone was preparing to go to the Twins for the tourney. It was rare that one happened this close to home, as Northerners found them too frivolous. It had been decided that I would stay behind, I was in no state to travel, and Sansa and Arya needed to be looked after.

I was helping Amina pack. “Should I take the blue dress or the green one?” She asked very seriously. As tough as Amina could be, she also loved to dress up. She’d ruined many a dress climbing trees and fighting in them.

“You can take both, but only if you promise not to get them dirty.” She sighed, but nodded. I folded them up and tucked them into her case. “Are you excited?”

Amina grinned. “I love traveling, I love all the people. And the _food_.”

I laughed. “You are right, the food will probably be excellent.”

“Do you think we can visit grandfather again soon?” She asked, meaning my father Hoster. On our only trip to Riverrun with the kids, he’d told Amina he would not have some little Lady call him by his title. “Once the baby is born?” She pressed.

“Maybe in a year or so,” I told her. I imagined how chaotic it would be to load up six children and take them all the way to Riverrun. “We ought to dye your hair again before you go. It’s starting to fade.”

She made a terrible face. “Great, I’m going to smell like burnt mud the whole tourney.” Amina looked up at me. “Why do I have to dye my hair? What’s wrong with it?”

I sighed. “One day you’ll understand, Amina. Until then, I just need you to trust me.”

****NPOV** **

By the time we arrived at the Twins, the kids were positively restless. They practically shot from the carriage the moment we came to a stop. “Stay together, don’t get lost,” I shouted after them. Robb raised a hand to let me know they would, and then they were gone.

I didn’t see them again for hours. When I found them that afternoon, they were watching a knife throwing competition. The big jousting contest wasn’t until the third day. The first two days were full of feasts, and smaller contests.

Amina sat on the rail, much like she did at home. A few women gave her disapproving glances from their seats. Robb and Jon stood on either side of her. Jon looked up and said something to her. She was so focused on the contest that she didn’t even glance his direction.

When the last knife hit the center of the target, she cheered wildly. Amina bounded off the rail and made her way over to the winner, as the man collected his knives. I headed toward them. The man looked down at her. “What do we have here?”

“I’m Amina Winterfell,” she said proudly, sticking out her hand. He kissed her hand, looking amused. “I quite liked the contest. I’ve never seen knife throwing before.”

“The thing about throwing knives is that it doesn’t take a whole lot of strength. Anyone can do it; you just have to work at it.” He smiled. “A little balance helps though.”

She smiled. “I’m a good archer, and I’m learning how to swing a sword.” He looked impressed. “But, I want to do that.” She pointed at the target.

The knight removed one of the knives and presented it to her. “Come here.” He led Amina away from the target. “Give me your hand.” She held it out, palm up, and he placed the knife in it. He positioned her fingers, and she scrunched up her nose as she tried to hold the awkward position. “Now, draw your arm back, and when you go to release follow through, your wrist will snap downward.”

She nodded confidently, and did as he said. The knife flew out of her hand and hit the ground, a few feet in front of the target. He laughed. “That’s alright, try again, this time with a little more power.” Amina tried again, and hit the target, but with the handle of the blade. “Your release was late,” he explained.

I watched them practice for quite a while. Eventually I realized that Jon and Robb had disappeared again. “Amina, it’s almost time for the feast. We should go inside.” She looked over, noticing for the first time that I was there.

“One more try!” She promised. Amina flung the knife again, this time it hit the target and stuck. It was almost at the very bottom, but she looked elated. She ran forward and looked at the target. “Did you see?” She asked, looking at me. I nodded and smiled.

She pulled the knife out and handed it back to the knight. He shook his head. “It’s yours. Maybe one day you will be the one competing at a tourney.”

Amina ran over to me, eye wide. “Give me that, I can’t have you cutting any fingers off.” I shook my head, as she relinquished the knife. I ruffled her hair. “That wasn’t bad, maybe you found your weapon.”

“I cannot wait to get home and practice. Imagine if I could beat Jon and Robb at archery, sword fighting, _and_ knife throwing.”

I laughed. “If you want to beat them in a sword fight, you’re going to need a lot more practice.”

She nodded. “Knives first, then back to swords.” I shook my head, amused. What Amina lacked in size, she more than made up for in determination. One day she would be a force to reckon with.


	2. Theon Greyjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to go with Different Paths To Destiny chapter 8

**Theon POV**

I dismounted my horse and looked around the courtyard. The castle towered around me. People moved quickly, there were so many people. There weren't this many people in Pyke, I was sure about that. Suddenly a dark blur was running toward me. I didn't have time to move before it stabbed me in the chest. I fell back to the ground, this was the end. I hadn’t even been in Winterfell for an hour, and they were already killing me off. I heard a giggle, and realized that the reason everything had gone black was because I had shut my eyes. When I opened them a girl with dark black hair stood over me. She offered me a hand, and pulled me too my feet. “Sorry I knocked you down. I’m used to sparing with Robb and Jon, they always hit back.”

“I wouldn’t hit a girl,” I mumbled.

“It’s just sparring, silly. Anyway if that had been a real sword, we wouldn’t be talking right now. Maybe you ought to learn how to fight. I’m Amina, by the way,” the girl said.

“Theon,” I told her.

She smiled. "I know who you are. I've been so excited to meet you! I'm nine, like you. So are Robb and Jon, but I guess you knew that already. Anyway, would you like a tour? I'm not sure where Ned went, but I don't think he'd mind." Before I could answer, she was pulling me by the arm into the Castle.

“Are you a Stark too?” I asked. “There sure are a lot of you.”

She shook her head. "I'm not a Stark. I was-" she paused. "Adopted." It was the first time I’d heard her hesitate. Though for all I knew she hesitated all the time. She could actually be terribly shy and quiet, I didn't know this girl at all. But, I had a feeling that wasn't true.

“So you’re a ward too?”

“No. My family died a long time ago. Ned rescued me, I've lived here all my life."

“So you’re a Stark.”

She sighed. “No. I’m a Winterfell, the first and probably ever with that name. Ned wouldn’t give me the bastards surname. He didn’t think that was fair, just because they didn’t know who I belonged to.” Her eyes sparkled excitedly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a notebook. She flipped to a page in the middle and held it out to me. "I just drew this today. It's my own house sigil. My words are "Forged by Fire and Honor.""

It was a fantastic sketch. A direwolf sat in the center of a circle, surrounded by curling tendrils. "The shape looks familiar. Did you borrow it from another house sigil?" I asked.

“No. I made it up,” she said quickly, snatching back the book. “Come on, let’s go find the Starks.”

“Is Ned…”I paused not sure how to word it.

“Nice? He’s the best. Catelyn too, but she's so overprotective." She scrunched her mouth to the side. "She says she worries because she loves me."

"My parents weren't all that protective. They always expected me to be a fighter."

She stabbed me in the side with her wooden sword again and smiled. “Maybe you ought to be.”

“I guess.”

“You should start taking lessons with us. You'll love Robb and Jon. We're best friends, they're like my brothers."

“I have brothers,” I said quietly. She stopped walking beside me.

“But not anymore," She reminded me. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry. Catelyn always says I have to watch my mouth. I don't mean that you have to love them like brothers today. But honestly, you can't help but love Robb. He's the nicest person I know."

"There you are, Amina." A woman rounded the corner. "Ah, I see you've found Theon."

“I was showing him around,” Amina said. She bounced on her heels. She looked like she was weighing her options, debating whether to stay or run off.

"Ned needs to discuss a few things with him." The woman took a step toward me. I took a step back. Amina grabbed my hand again.

"Come with me," she said. Amina gave me a dazzling smile, I couldn't help but return it, through mine was much more hesitant. Catelyn nodded and allowed Amina to lead the way, while Catelyn followed on our heels. "Catelyn isn't that scary," she teased. We weaved through the halls until we stopped in front of a big door.

"Go on." Catelyn motioned. "Amina, why don't you go play with the boys?"

“Can’t I stay with Theon?” She asked.

“I’d rather you not.”

Amina turned to me with a pout. "Find me when you're done. I'll introduce you to everyone." She squeezed my hand reassuringly, then turned and sprinted down the hall. Catelyn smiled, and held the door open. I took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

Across the courtyard, I saw Amina sitting with two boys. She waved enthusiastically. I headed her direction. The taller boy looked me up and down. "He looks small."

“Be nice, Jon!” Amina snapped. “And for Gods sake, smile! Do you always have to be all moody?” He looked at her, with something akin to a grimace on his face. She hit him in the arm hard.

“Ow?” He said.

“Not like that!”

“So much for being nice." The other boy, who must be Robb, shook his head.

“This is how I smile!” Jon protested.

Amina rolled her eyes. "Fine then, don't smile! He's really nice, please stop trying to scare him off."

“We haven’t even met the kid. Give us a chance to decide if we like him or not,” Robb said.

“It doesn’t matter if you like him. I like him so you are going to be nice!” She crossed her arms and turned to face me. I stood awkwardly a few feet away. "Sorry about them, sometimes they're insufferable," she mumbled. "Anyway, meet Jon and Robb." She motioned at them. Then turned to them,"This is Theon."

Robb looked me up and down. "Jon's right, he's small."

“Robb.”

“Sorry.”

“Ami, I came out here to spar," Jon said. "Are we going to practice?”

“Yeah, of course.” She grabbed her sword. I stepped back to get out of their way. She turned, taking her stance. She looked to poised to be a kid, I wondered how much she practiced. I watched and she and Jon fought. Amina was better than him, he was clumsy compared to her. Jon shuffled his feet too much, she only moved when necessary.

But suddenly the tables turned. Amina appeared to get distracted, though her eyes never left her target. Jon pushed his sword to her chest. “I win.”

“I thought you had him that time,” Robb said laughing.

“I did too,” Jon admitted.

"Jon's better than me." She shrugged. "He should be, I'm a girl. I'd be worried if he wasn't." She reached into her boot and pulled out a very real knife. She turned toward the archery target. I watched her, once again, take a stance to perfect for a kid her age. She set up her shot, and threw. The knife landed dead center.

“Wow,” I said in awe.

She curtsied. "I'm the best knife thrower in Winterfell. I'm self taught."

“If I was ever in a real fight with Amina, I’d be dead. It’s a lot quicker to fling a knife at someone, than to fight them with a sword,” Jon said.

“Can you fight?” Robb asked.

“I can shoot a bow and arrow,” I said. Robb looked a bit skeptical. Amina picked a bow and tossed it to me. I caught it, and she smiled. She handed me an arrow. She quickly darted to the target to grab her knife, and then stepped out of my way.

I nocked the arrow, and pulled back the bow string. This shot would decide how I lived the rest of my days here at Winterfell. If I missed, I'd never live it down. I took a deep breath. One, two, release. The arrow hit dead center, where Amina's knife had just been.

"Amazing," Amina said. Robb clapped, Jon just looked moody. Amina pulled the arrow from the target and returned it to it's quiver. "I'm hungry."

“Come on, little deer,” Robb said. He put his arm around her shoulder.

“Was that supposed to be a joke about how much food I eat?” Amina asked. He nodded. "Well, jokes on you. I wouldn't mind being a deer. Deer are pretty, and they're fast." She frowned. "They aren't very dangerous though."

"Then we obviously need to pick another animal for your nickname," Jon said. He grabbed her from Robb and spin her around.

"We could have a feast!" She squealed, as he spun her. "Dancing, music, and lots of food!"

“We aren’t going to have a feast,” Robb said, shaking his head.

Amina stopped spinning. "Well, we should."

“You just want to eat,” Jon said laughing.

"I'm going to take Theon to the kitchens. We didn't make it that far before Catelyn found us." Amina slipped away from Jon. "Come on!" She took my hand again and pulled me back inside. Before we were quite out of view, she turned back to the boys and stuck her tongue out. Then she turned and quickly yanked me inside. “They like you,” she assured me.

“They didn’t really talk much,” I said.

She shrugged. "The three of us are really close. We don't have a lot of newcomers. Once Robb warms up to you, you'll never get him to shut up. Jon's always been a grump, but I'm sure you and Robb will be best friends."

She opened the kitchen door. We walked over to a long table where they were preparing tonight’s dinner. She grabbed two large pieces of bread and handed me one of them. She took a large bite. "Delicious," she said through a full mouth. She made a face at me, a piece of bread sticking right out her mouth. I took a bite and copied her. She snorted and almost choked. "Gods, Theon, you look like a troll!"

“So do you!” I countered. She fell to the ground, laughing to hard to stand up. I laughed at her. She grabbed my leg and yanked me down beside her. "That hurt!"

“You still look like a troll,” she giggled.

“That isn’t nice,” I said, but I was still laughing.

“I know.” We lay on the floor, laughing our heads off until the cook came over and shooed us away. That didn't stop the laughing fit, we only continued giggling into the hallway. She laced her fingers through mine again, and pulled me off to another location. I smiled at her. Maybe I had been wrong to be scared of this place, it seemed like things were going to be just fine.

* * *

That night Amina's personal house sigil appeared in my dream. “Fire and Blood.” Her curling sketch, expanded into a dragon with three heads.

When I woke up I found her as soon as I could. "I know where I recognized your sigil from."

"I told you, I made it-"

"It looks like the Targaryen dragons."

She sighed. “It is.”

My eyes widened. “You made it look like that on purpose?”

"I'm a Targaryen." She glanced around. "I don't think Catelyn or Ned wanted me to tell you. But, you guessed it on your own."

“Can I see the drawing again?” I asked. She pulled out the notebook, and ripped the page out. How that the dragon was fresh in my mind, I could see the lines weren't so random.

"Keep it, I'll draw another."

I folded it up and stuck in my pocket. “Do you want to go shoot arrows?"

“I can’t, I’m supposed to help Sansa with her lessons,” she groaned. Sansa was only six, but I understood the groans. My little sister was just like my brothers. Amina's sister, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. "All she ever wants to do is sew and dress up."

“You dress up,” I noted.

"I like to dress up, but that's all she wants to do. And if I stab my finger one more time doing cross stitch, I swear I'll smear it all over her." She grinned, deciding that she liked that idea. "Anyway, I should go. I bet Robb will shoot arrows with you. You two better be best friends when I come back. If I come back.”

* * *

I had been at Winterfell for six months. Today was Amina’s tenth nameday. I looked out my window and saw her by the target. She was practicing her knife throwing. This was my chance. I ran down to meet her. "Amina!" I called.

“Shh!” She tossed her final knife. Four were all crammed perfectly onto the bullseye. “Now you may speak.”

“I got you a present, for your nameday.”

“I told you not to!” She protested.

“I know, but you’ll like this.” I handed her the lump which was poorly wrapped with some paper. She pulled the string I’d tied around it and unfolded the paper. The necklace was wrapped in its chain. She unrolled it slowly. I waited as she studied the pendant. “I used the drawing you gave me. The blacksmith helped me make it.” Her face betrayed nothing. I was sure I'd messed up, she didn't like it after all.

Finally she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "This is the best present I've ever gotten! It's perfect." She stepped away and put the necklace over her head. "But I still don't like presents."

"Always stubborn,” I said with a sigh. I could tell she was fighting back a smile.

“Come on, little deer,” I said using her least favorite nickname.

“I’m not a deer!” She protested.

“If I started calling you little dragon people might wonder.”

She rolled her eyes. "Let's see if we can steal something from the kitchen. I'm starving!" I laughed. "Shut up, Theon!"

**Six Years Later**

“What are you doing to my hair?” I asked laughing.

“Braiding it,” Amina said casually.

“Why?”

"Because, I'm leaving tomorrow. It's time for my "Hi, I'm 16 and almost old enough to marry your son. But I won't, because I've been betrothed since birth." tour. I won't see you for over a month!"

“That is the worse excuse I’ve ever heard,” I told her. But I made no move to get up.

“You don’t seem too concerned, Theon,” Robb said laughing. “Maybe you should do your hair like this more often.”

“You're next,” Amina said without looking up at him. That shut Robb up for a minute. “Then Jon.” Jon stopped shooting arrows and looked over.

“What?”

“Jon Snow has never met a girl he likes more than his hair,” Robb said laughing at him. “He’s not going to let you touch his head.”

I didn't have to see Amina's face to know she and Jon were looking at each other. Robb was laughing to hard to notice, but I always caught their glances. "You're right," Amina said. "Damn."

We sat in silence for a minute as Jon shot another arrow and Amina continued to torture me. “Can someone explain to me why this tour is necessary? The Starks have known who I was to marry since I was two. I'm even taking him with me? This does not make any sense."

“It’s customary,” Robb said. “I guess if someone posed a better offer, things could change.”

"Except I'm not a Stark. What would they do, buy me?"

Robb laughed. “I don’t know, I’m just saying.”

"I believe it's so you can meet with each head of your banner men's families," I said. "It's to prepare you for being Lady of Winterfell."

She groaned, though I knew in reality she loved meeting new people. "Why couldn't the two of you come too?" She sighed and placed her chin on the top of my head.

“No one wants to take the bastard or the ward of Winterfell anywhere, why would they?” Jon shot another arrow. You could almost taste the bitterness in the air.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I wandered up to Amina’s room. I expected she would be packing, instead she stood in the mirror, twirling in a pink summer dress. “What are you doing?” I asked laughing. She jumped when she noticed me.

“Trying on a dress, obviously," she said. "I might take it with me."

"You do know we live in the North, right? Even the summers are chilly."

She shook her head. "Yes, of course. Never mind about the dress then."

She glanced out the window. I knew who she was looking for. Jon's room was just across the courtyard. I didn't say anything, I knew she would never listen to me. Besides, she didn't know I knew about her relationship with Jon. “Yeah, I wouldn’t pack the dress." I shook my head. "I just remembered something I needed to do. I'll see you in the morning."

“Goodnight!” She called.

I grabbed my horse from the stables and rode him to the brothel. “Where’s Ros?” I asked a girl. She pointed down the hall. I found the redhead laying on a chaise. Her dress looked just like Amina's, but purple. Gods, had Amina been taking advice from the whores? "I need to borrow you."

“Anything for you,” she purred. I was one of her best customers.

“I have a friend." Calling Jon a friend was a bit of a stretch. “He’s always in a bad mood. I was hoping you might be able to cheer him up tonight.”

“A virgin?” She asked. I nodded. “Annoying.” She sighed, “Fine I’ll do it, for the usual price.”

“I’ve got it covered.”

* * *

Early the next morning Amina burst into my room. “Amina the sun is barely up, what are you doing?”

“Did you send a whore to Jon’s room last night?”

“Yes.” I waited to see if she’d give anything away.

“I walked in on her trying to undress him,” she said uncomfortably. I laughed. “Theon, it’s not funny!"

“It is actually.”

She huffed, turned on her heel, and marched out of my room. There were certain things Amina lived by, honor was one of them. She was betrothed to Robb, I wasn’t going to let her toss away her honor for some crush.

“Theon!” Robb yelled from downstairs. “Aren’t you going to come say goodbye?”

I walked downstairs where everyone was helping load up Eddard, Amina, and Robb’s things. Arya was begging her father to let her come along, but he kept pushing her back towards Catelyn. Amina was dutifully putting crates into the wagon with her back facing me. “Are you ignoring me now?” I asked. She didn’t answer. I sighed, “Come on, you’re about to leave on your big long vacation.”

“It’s not a vacation,” she said.

“Well, whatever it is, you’re leaving for a while.”

“Yeah. Don’t look too sad, you'll have Jon.” Jon and I shared a look. Amina knew we had never gotten along, but she was always forcing us to be friends.

“We’ll be fine,” Jon said gruffly. He barely looked at her, and she wouldn't look at him at all. I knew that was my fault.

“Amina, it’s time to go,” Ned called.

She turned to me. "Well, even if you are the singular most annoying person in the whole Seven Kingdoms, I'll miss you."

“You know I’ll miss you too.”

“Good-“

“Friends shouldn’t say goodbye, we’ll always meet again.”


	3. Robb Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to go with Different Paths to Destiny Chapter 15

The door to my room swung open. I jumped up, surprised. I was prepared to snap at whoever was on the other side. But when I saw her, the words died in my mouth. Amina sniffed and rubbed at her already red eyes. Her sleeves were tear stained. “Can I come in?” She asked.

I nodded and motioned for her to come sit on my bed. She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. “What happened?” I asked after a moment.

“Ned told me who my parents really were,” Amina whispered.

“He knew?” I asked surprised. She nodded. “Isn’t that something you always wanted to know?” She nodded again. “Then why are you crying?”

Amina mumbled something that I couldn’t make out. I leaned closer. “I’m a Targaryen!” She said, much louder this time. Then she burst into another round of tears. “The Mad King was my father.”

“All the Targaryens were killed in the war.”

“Not me.”

For a moment I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know how to comfort her. I’d never seen Amina cry before. “Well, that means you’re a dragon. Who would have thought?”

“What if I go mad?” She snapped. “What if I’m like my father?”

“You are not like Aerys,” I said confidently.

“But how can you _know_?” She pressed.

“You’re my best friend, I know you.”

She was quiet for a long time. “Can I stay here? Just for a little while?”

I nodded. She turned and laid her head down in my lap. “You can stay as long as you want.”

****Five Years Later** **

“No, not like that,” Amina said, through her laughter. She guided my fingers into place on the knife, and then drew my arm back. “Alright, now throw.” I flung the knife and it hit a barrel behind our target. It didn’t even stick; it just clattered to the ground. Amina’s face turned purple from laughing so hard.

“We might as well face it, I will never be good at throwing knives.”

“You can say that again.” She looped her arm around mine, and laid her head on my shoulder.

“In his defense, throwing knives is really hard,” Theon said. I looked over where he and Jon were leaning against the rail. “I don’t know how you do it, Amina.”

“Jon, you’re the only one who’s never tried,” Amina said. “Want to give it a go?”

“I think I’ll stick with swords, Ami.”

Theon gave him a shove. “Go on, let us all laugh at you for a change.” Amina let me go and walked over to Jon. My skin tingled where she’d just been holding on.

Amina grabbed Jon’s hands and pulled him toward the target. She pressed one of her knives into his hand, and positioned his fingers. “Alright, now pull back and throw. Follow through with your wrist.” He did as she said, and the knife hit the target and bounced off. She nodded. “Not bad, not bad at all. Your release is a little late; start letting go the moment your elbow starts to extend. Then guide it straight with your finger, but don’t think about it too much!”

“How am I supposed to do something without thinking about it?” He asked.

She made a face. “Do you think about every move when you’re using a sword?”

He tilted his head. “Okay, I see your point.” He tried again, this time the knife did stick, but just barely. Amina threw her hands in the air. Theon actually clapped.

“You know, you might just have potential here,” she told him. She looped her arm through his, like she had mine. “But, I wouldn’t go giving up the sword any time soon.”

He looked down at her. “Oh, don’t worry. Knives are your forte. I won’t steal that. As long as you don’t go beating me in a sword fight any time soon.”

“Oh, one day I’m going to beat you in a sword fight. You just wait.” She ruffled Jon’s hair. I felt a tightness in my chest as I watched.

“Amina!” Sansa cried, her voice was shrill. “Mother says you have to come inside!” Amina rolled her eyes and let go of Jon’s arm. “Now!”

“I believe I am being summoned. Wish me luck. If you don’t see me again, know that I love you all.” She put her hand across her forehead as if she were growing faint.

“Oh Gods, your even more dramatic than Sansa.” Theon laughed. Amina smacked him on the arm as she walked by. I watched her until she disappeared through the doors. When I turned back to Jon and Theon, they were both looking at me.

“Who wants to be beat in a sword fight?” I asked.

Jon laughed. “You wish!”

* * *

I knocked on Amina’s door. It took her a moment to answer. When she did, she looked tired. But, she hadn’t changed into her nightgown yet, so I knew I hadn’t woken her up. “Archery contest?” I asked.

“Robb, it’s the middle of the night.” I held up the lantern I brought with me. She laughed. “Sure.”

We walked out to the yard, and I put the lantern on the rail so we could see. Amina collected our bows, and sat a quiver of arrows between us. For a while we just shot arrows in a comfortable silence. Amina shot her last arrow, and it just barely hit the target. “Gods,” she cursed under her breath. “You win.”

I laughed. “It’s not like you to miss a shot.”

“I’m tired!” She insisted. She hoped up onto the rail, and I sat next to her. “Why’d you want to come out here?”

I shrugged. “I guess I just wanted to spend time with you. Without Jon and Theon around, I mean.” I looked over at her. “Is that strange?”

Amina smiled. “We’re going to be married one day, I don’t think that’s strange at all.” She laid her head on my shoulder. I intertwined my fingers with hers.

“I’m glad,” I whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad that it’s you, and not some girl I don’t know.”

She sat up and looked at me. “We’ll be a good Lord and Lady of Winterfell.” For a moment, we just stared at each other. Then Amina leaned in and kissed me. It caught me off guard. We’d never kissed before. She leaned back and smiled. “Do you think any Dornishmen will come to the wedding?” She asked, as if nothing had happened. “I’ve never met someone from Dorne, but I hear they have the best food.”

“I don’t know if father knows anyone from Dorne,” I said with a laugh.

She shrugged. “Ned knows everyone.”

“Maybe Lord Martell?”

“ _Prince_ Martell,” she corrected. Always the one to be on top of her studies. “We should go inside. It will be morning before we know it, and Sansa will be banging on my door ready to drag me to my sewing lesson.”

I walked Amina back upstairs to her room. She stepped inside, and then turned around in the doorway. She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. “Goodnight, Robb.”

“Goodnight,” I whispered, as she closed the door. I stood outside for a moment, grinning like an idiot. I practically floated back to my room.

****Two Years Later** **

Amina swung her sword hard and fast, as if she actually meant to strike Theon. He just barely blocked her blade. Theon looked as if he’d just run to Castle Cerwyn and back, whereas Amina had barely broken a sweat. Finally he held up his hands, “I yield, I yield!”

“Oh, come on. Don’t make it easy for me!” Amina said disappointed. She tried tapping his sword arm, but he just tossed his sword aside. She pretended to pout. “You’re the only one I can beat in a sword fight, I just want one last good win before you go.”

“I think you’ve taken my ego down enough, just with that reminder.” She laughed. “Anyway, I’ll only be gone a few weeks. Maybe these two will knock you down a peg while I’m gone.” He gestured at Jon and me.

“Ser Jaime Lannister himself couldn’t knock down Ami’s ego. And, they say he’s the best knight in the Seven Kingdoms,” Jon noted.

Amina pretended to look offended. “However will I go on, knowing my best friends think I’m so self-involved?”

“We’re your only friends, so I suppose you’ll just have to accept it.” Theon laughed as he gave her a squeeze. “I should be getting back inside, I haven’t finished packing yet.”

“You leave in the morning!” Amina said, eyes wide. “I’ll come up and help.”

“You may be a good fighter, but you are a shit packer, Amina. Don’t think I missed Catelyn refolding all your dresses the last time you went to visit one of the liege lords.”

“Oh, go on then,” she said, waving him away. “I didn’t want to help anyway.”

He laughed as he headed back inside. Jon excused himself too, and Amina started to head toward the door. “Amina, wait up!” I called after her. She stopped and turned around. “You know we’re only teasing, right?”

She smiled. “Of course, I know I’m not _that_ vain.” She shrugged. “Only when it’s warranted. Like that time I beat Theon in an archery contest. Which has only happen that once.”

“And that’s the reason you only challenge him to sword fights.”

Amina laughed. “Exactly.” She put her hand on my arm. “Don’t worry about me, I’m not so fragile. I grew up with you lot, I know when someone’s messing about and when they’re actually serious.” She tilted her head. “Now, if you tried that on Sansa…” We both shook our heads. “I’m going to go inside, I want to sit with Theon while he packs. Though he is right, I couldn’t fold a shirt to save my life.”

She turned to leave again, but I reached for her hand. “Would you like to go into town tomorrow, after Theon leaves? I hear there’s a traveling merchant, the servants have been talking about how nice his wears are.”

“Oh, It would be nice to get out of the castle for a bit.” Amina smiled. “Promise to buy me something nice?”

“Of course.” I kissed her on the cheek. “See you at supper.”

* * *

The next morning, we said our goodbyes to Theon and my father. Amina looked positively exhausted. “You look like you hardly slept,” I noted. “You know, they’re just going to Torrhen’s Square, not Highgarden. You shouldn’t fret so much.”

She made a face. “I wasn’t fretting, I leave that sort of thing to Catelyn. Theon and I just stayed up talking until almost sunrise.”

“He didn’t look too tired.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Theon practically thrives on sleepless nights. If it isn’t me keeping him up telling stories, it’s a whore keeping him up by other means.” I snorted. She did have a point. I noticed something in her hair, and reached up to grab it. It was a twig. She looked embarrassed. “We went on a walk,” she said quickly. “I guess I ought to brush my hair more often.”

“Do you still want to go to the market? You can stay here and sleep if you’re too tired,” I offered.

She shook her head. “No, I haven’t been into town in ages. I’d like to go.” She looked up toward her window. “But let me run upstairs and brush my hair first.” I nodded and she hurried off. As I watched her walk away, I noticed a black ribbon, tied in a bow, on her finger.

Amina returned quickly, with her hair braided. I waved her over to the wagon, and helped her in. “We could have walked, or taken the horses,” she noted. “Myst has been dying to get out of the stables.”

Winter town wasn’t far away, and the ride was short. We left the driver, and walked through the market. Amina stopped at a few stalls to look at everything from necklaces to knives. She held up a silver handled knife. “Do you think Arya would like this?” She asked.

“Arya is ten,” I reminded her.

“And? I was throwing knives at ten. Who says she can’t learn too?” I shrugged. She was right, but mother wouldn’t approve. Amina bought the knife and slid it into her knife belt.

“You brought your knives?” I asked.

“I always bring my knives,” she told me. “But I only brought the belt this time. Figured the knives in my boot and the one in my sleeve were a little overkill for a trip to the market.” I laughed. Even though we spent almost everyday together, Amina never ceased to amaze me. I had never met another girl quite like her.

We continued further down the streets. Finally Amina stopped in front of the Smoking Log. It was a gritty looking alehouse. I’d been in once with my father. Amina turned to look at me; I recognized the mischievous glint in her eye. “Let’s have a drink.” Before I could say anything, Amina was dragging me inside.

It was loud inside the tavern. A minstrel sang a drinking song, while several patrons sung along. A few men shouted at each other. Whores tried to win customers with soft, sultry voices. Amina went straight to the counter. “A tankard of mead,” she told the barkeep.

She looked at me, expectantly. “Oh, uh, the same for me.” The barkeep brought us our drinks and I paid, while Amina found a table. It wasn’t long before I felt the effects of the drink. We drink a glass of wine with supper most nights, but that was about as much as I’d ever had. Amina, on the other hand, looked as if she’d done this all before. I wondered if she’d been coming to town with Theon. “Do you come here often?” I asked.

“What?” She shouted, over the noise.

“Do you come here a lot?” I tried again. She shrugged and nodded. Amina looked over my shoulder, at a particularly loud table. She grinned. The men launched into an off tune rendition of Six Maids in a Pool.

“Oi, Garrett, shut the bloody hell up!” She shouted, standing up. I’d never heard Amina sound as common as she did right then.

“Piss off, Quicksilver!” A man, presumably Garrett, shouted back.

“You know them?” I asked. Before she had a chance to answer, the men joined us. Amina hopped up on the table, so she’d be eye level with them. Her legs dangled over the side.

“Where’s Theon? That wanker owes me fifty silver stags.”

“Out of town,” she told him. “I’m afraid you’re never getting that money. He’d rather shoot an arrow through your eye than admit he lost a bet.”

The men laughed. Garrett looked me over. “Ah, this is the lad then. He _is_ a pretty boy, isn’t he? All those curls.” Amina ran her fingers through my hair. She reached for her mead and took another swig. I had no idea how she’d managed to almost finish it off in such a short amount of time.

“Are you lot finished ruining everyone’s night with howl you call a singing voice?” She slammed her tankard back down on the table.

Garrett leaned forward, putting his hands on the table on either side of Amina. “You tell your friend Theon, I’d like to see him try to put an arrow in my eye.”

Amina looped one arm around the man’s neck, catching him off guard, and flipped him onto the table. I jumped up out of the way, as my tankard spilled over. Amina drew one of her knives on him, it just happened to be the one she’d bought at the market. “New blade, Quicksilver?” As the lamplight, glinted off the sliver blade, it hit me why they called her that.

She smirked. “A gift for a friend. She won’t mind if I break it in first.” Garrett was at least three times her size, and he easily pushed her off and straight into a beam. He took a swing, and she ducked. He hit the beam, and she sliced him across the chest.

I grabbed my tankard off the table, and slammed it into the man’s head as hard as I could. He crumbled to the ground. Amina looked at me wide eyed. Quickly she jumped in front of me, as Garrett’s friends turned toward me. “Jace, Abel, let’s be civil here. Robb’s never been here before, he doesn’t know.” She held the knife out, threateningly.

“Fine,” one of them said. “Frankly it was great to see someone knock Garrett on his ass. But, Garrett is going to be in a fighting way next time you’re in, Quicksilver.”

She smirked. “I’m counting on it. Tell him I’ll have Theon and his arrows next time, that’ll have him keeled over in tears.” Jace and Abel both laughed heartily. Amina sheathed her knife and turned back to me. “Come on, we should go home.”

Amina didn’t say anything as we walked back to the wagon. “Are you upset with me for some reason?” I asked her, eventually.

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what I expected. I shouldn’t have taken you in there.”

“That man was going to hit you.”

“He missed,” she reminded me. “And I got a good graze in before you ruined my fun.”

“ _Fun_?”

She sighed. “Everyone knows the bar fights are all in jest. Well,” she paused. “For the most part. Down a few tankards of ale, sing some bawdy songs, and punch someone or some _ones_.” I must have still looked horrified, because she just shook her head in defeat. “I don’t need you to play knight and shinning armor. I am not made of glass. I can take care of myself.

When we arrived back at Winterfell, Catelyn was waiting for us. “It’s been hours, I was starting to get worried.” She looked between us. Amina’s dress had been caught on the table edge and torn, my shirt was mead stained. “What in Seven Hells happened?”

* * *

I walked down the hall to Jon’s room. I’d wanted to spar all day, but no one had been around. Theon and Ned wouldn’t be back for weeks, and Amina had left early to take Myst for a ride. Jon was my last hope, even though I knew he’d beat me in a fight.

When I reached his door, I realized it was open just a bit. Inside I could hear voices. “You should have seen him last night! He practically bludgeoned a man to death to defend my honor. I started the bloody fight!”

“You shouldn’t be starting bar fights, Ami,” Jon warned her.

“I have heard it enough from Catelyn, I do not need it from you too. I’m practically barred from ever going to town again. Though, it isn’t like anyone has ever noticed before.”

There was a pause. “He was just looking out for you, I would have done the same.”

“No, you wouldn’t have. You and Theon would have been making bets on who’d win. Theon would have bet against me, and then he would’ve owed _you_ fifty silver stags.” Jon laughed quietly. Amina sighed. “I can’t live up to his expectations, I’m not perfect.”

“Are you sure you aren’t?” Jon teased.

“Jon, I’m being serious! He’s put me up on this pedestal, and I- I cannot be that person. I do not want to be the Lady of Winterfell, I want to be the Queen.” She gasped. “I’ve never said that out loud before.”

“We all knew,” he told her. “You’d be a good Queen.”

“Sure, minus the part where I may go mad at any moment.”

“Ami, you-“

“But if I were queen, I would be able to dictate my own destiny. Shouldn’t I have some say?” There was a long pause. “Maybe I’m already mad.”

“You’re not.”

“I should be happy. Robb loves me, being Lady of Winterfell is a good title. I’m _trying_ to be happy. But as hard as I try, I cannot love him the way he loves me.” Another long pause. “I think I’m in love with you.” Through the crack in the door, I could see her lean in and kiss him. I backed away quickly. Feeling as if my heart had just been ripped out of my chest.

****Two Years Later** **

Amina found me in the woods outside of our camp. “Catelyn told me you were out here,” she said. I watched as she stepped over my discarded armor and my ruined sword. She slumped down against the tree next to me. “Are you okay?”

“No,” I whispered.

“Me neither.” Amina opened her arms and pulled me toward her. I buried my face in the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair soothingly. “Ned was a good man. He took me in and raised me as his own, when anyone else would have thrown me out the nearest window.”

“He was a great man,” I said. “A better man than me.”

“Well, you’re hardly a man yet, you still have time to live up to his legacy,” she whispered into my hair. I reached out and found her other hand, intertwining my fingers with hers. “We will get the girls back, and we will avenge Ned. The North will rally behind you, they never forget a betrayal.”

We stayed there in silence for a while. Finally, I looked up at Amina. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here. You could have stayed at home. But, you came with me. Sometimes I wish you were safe at Winterfell, but I’m glad you’re here.”

She shook her head. “Of course I came with you. Someone had to make sure you didn’t get yourself killed, right?” I smiled, just a little bit. “No matter what, I will always be here for you. That’s what best friends are for.”

I saw the pain in her eyes. Sure, she meant what she said. She would always have my back, but she would never see me as more than a friend. If she could chose she would be with Jon right now. But, the choice had been made for us all, before we were even old enough to know what it meant.

She would marry me, because it was what she had been told to do. And she would be faithful and caring, because that was the person she was. I knew I could let her go, but I loved her too much to lose her. And with Jon at the Wall, I let myself believe this was the best way.

I stood up quickly, startling Amina. “I should go back, I’ve been gone for a long time.” She stood up and kissed me on the cheek. I walked back toward camp. As if sensing that I needed the space, Amina stayed behind.

* * *

I didn’t see Amina again until that night. I had convened the Northern Lords to discuss what our next move would be. Amina was late. She took her seat next to me. “Sorry,” she whispered. I didn’t know where she’d been, but I had a pretty good idea what she’d been doing. Just because she never let anyone see her cry, didn’t mean that she never did.

“The course is clear,” Lord Braken was saying. “Pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his.”

“Renly is not the king,” I reminded him.

“You cannot mean to hold to Joffery, my lord. He put your father to death.”

Amina looked like she was having a hard time holding her tongue. I nodded at her. “We are Northerners and we should not have to bow to any Southern usurper,” she said. “But, if Renly will fight alongside us, we could use the help. There’s time to figure out the matter of king later.”

“Fighting with Renly, will turn Stannis against us,” I reminded her. “And Stannis has the stronger claim to the throne.”

“Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?” Lord Glover asked.

“I will not bow to Stannis Baratheon. He isn’t even liked by his own family,” Amina muttered under her breath.

Lord Umber stepped forward. “Amina is right, why should we be forced to bow to a southern king? Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should we let them rule over us from some flowery seat in the South?” Amina looked pleased that someone had actually listened to her. “What do they know of us, and our traditions? Even their gods are wrong! It was the dragons we bowed to, and now the dragons are dead. Why shouldn’t we rule ourselves again?” He pointed his sword at me. “There sits the only King I mean to bend the knee to.” Lord Umber turned and knelt before me. “The King in the North!”

For a moment, I was frozen. Amina leaned over and whispered, “Go on, it isn’t me he’s on about.” I stood, still dazed.

“Lord Umber’s right,” Lord Karstark said. “They can keep their iron chair and their red castle.” He dropped to his knee as well.

Several more Lords followed. “The King in the North!” Lord Umber shouted. The others joined in, chanting. I looked down at Amina, bewildered.

She gave me a soft smile. “The King in the North,” she said affectionately. I put my hand on her shoulder, and squeezed. Maybe she would never feel the same way I felt about her. But, I would make her Queen, and I would try my hardest to make her happy.


	4. Jon Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to go with Different Paths to Destiny Chapter 20. (Also a scene from Chapter 9)

**JonPOV**

We had been beyond the wall in Wilding territory for several weeks. Before we’d left Castle Black I had sent Amina a letter. I hadn’t been able to write anything I’d really wanted to say. I knew she wouldn’t be pleased, but I wanted to give her something. I pulled the ripped bit of ribbon out of my pocket and tugged on it for a moment. “What’s that?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” I said, stuffing it back under my coat. He walked along next to me.

“Long way until camp,” Sam observed.

“Yes, and?” I asked.

“You can’t say we don’t have time for you to tell the story.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Sam.”

“We’re brothers now, come on. Please?”

I sighed. “What do you want to know?” I asked relenting.

“What’s the thing you keep in your pocket? And tell me about her?”

“Her?” I asked surprised.

“There’s always a girl. What was her name?”

“Amina,” I said quietly. It had been several months since I’d spoken her name out loud.

“Did she die?” He asked. I shook my head. “Didn’t love you back then?”

“She did. That was why I had to leave. She was betrothed to a lord.” I shook my head. “I don’t know why I ever thought it could work out between us. We were stupid kids.”

“Did she want you to leave?”

“No, but I did it for her. She’s a Queen now I would think.”

“A Queen?”

“The last a heard from family, the North had rebelled with Robb as the King.”

His eyes widened. “She was going to marry your brother, but was in love with you. That must have made for some interesting family dinners.

“He never figured it out. Robb was always a bit oblivious to those sorts of things.”

“Did you ever sleep with her?”

I shook my head. “We never got that far.” I remembered the night before she’d left with Robb and Eddard to visit the banner men. “There was one time when-“ I shook my head. “That didn’t work out.”

Sam glanced ahead. “Still a while until the Fist,” he observed. He glanced over at me waiting to see if I’d tell him the story.

“I guess we have time.”

**Two years ago**

Amina was leaving the next day. She had been so busy with Catelyn’s extra lessons on who was who and how she should behave. We’d hardly had a moment to meet. She rushed into my room early that morning panting. “Have you been running?” I asked surprised.

“Sansa was trying to help me study. Fortunately for me, Sansa doesn’t run. I got away easily enough. I scared Rickon though. I’m sure he’ll start screaming and Catelyn will want to track me down for another lecture.”

“You don’t have much time then.” She shook her head. Neither of us wanted to waste any time. I kissed her and she ran her fingers up my neck and through my hair.

“You might want to cut this at some point. It’s getting a bit out of hand.” She tugged on one of my curls as if proving her point.

“Not even for you, Ami,” I said, kissing her again.

“At least a trim then?” She asked.

“If I trim it now, it’ll only be grown back out by the time you get home.”

“Well then, you have my permission to be a shaggy beast until I get back.” She reached into her pocket and removed the black ribbon. “Here, this is why I stopped by. Don’t go to the woods tonight, stay here.”

“Here?” It was unlike Amina to change up a routine, she tended to stick to schedules and structures.

“I think the woods would be uncomfortable for what I’m planning tonight.”

“Amina!” Sansa called. “Catelyn said you better come back downstairs and finish your lesson.” I could tell she was right outside my door. “Amina, I know you’re in there!”

Amina laughed, it was still the same girlish giggle she’d had when she was little. Something she’d probably never outgrow, no matter how much she wanted to. “I guess I have to go.” She kissed me one last time. “See you tonight.” She turned and went to the door quickly. She opened it so fast that Sansa jumped back and gave an annoyed squeak. “Well, are we going to lessons or not?” Amina asked her. She grabbed Sansa’s arm and pulled her out of the doorway. I could hear Sansa lecturing her, as Amina belted over her in an off tune singing voice. Tormenting her younger sister was another thing I wasn’t sure if Amina would ever out grow.

* * *

I didn’t see Amina again until that afternoon when she was sitting in her room across the courtyard. Every few minutes, either Sansa or Catelyn would stop by and try to help her pack. Though Amina was obviously having none of that. After Catelyn left for the third time, little Arya ducked in and sat in the window. She noticed me leaning in my window and waved at me.

I ducked back inside and glanced around my room. I had never asked for embroidered sheets or expensive furniture. It had always seemed like a waste. I wasn’t even sure if Catelyn would let Ned spend money on me like he did with my siblings. But now, looking around my dull room, I was beginning to wish that I had.

Across the courtyard, Amina was spinning in a pastel pink dress that floated around her. She grabbed the end and tied it into a knot and then sighed, I could tell by the dramatic way she shrugged. The she untied it. Just then Theon walked in. I had never gotten along with him, but Amina adored him and he would do anything for her. I noticed her glance in my direction absent mindedly before turning back to him.

“Jon!” Robb called from below. I leaned out over the ledge. “Want to spar?” I glanced in Amina’s direction one last time. Theon was gone. Then I nodded at Robb and headed down to the courtyard.

* * *

That night I was pacing nervously, when I was startled by a knock on my door. It was a little early for Amina to arrive. She always waited until her handmaidens had undone her hair and helped her into her nightgown. Then she would slip down to meet me in the woods. But tonight we weren’t meeting in the woods. Our entire routine was thrown off.

I opened the door, but it wasn’t Amina. “Um, can I help you?”

The woman was tall with reddish brown hair. She looked vaguely familiar. I thought I might have seen Theon with her once or twice. “No, darling,” she purred. “I’m here to help you.”

“What?” She didn’t answer. Instead she pushed me into the room, giving the door a kick closed behind her. I walked backwards, until I ran into my bed. I fell hard. She laughed.

“Aw, how adorable. You’re nervous.” She went for the ties on my pants and I quickly crawled backwards away from her. “If you wanted me to get into bed, you could’ve just asked.” She teased as she crawled after me.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you really need to leave.”

“I’m trying to do my job,” she said. “He warned me you were a virgin, but-"

There was another knock on the door. I tried to jump up, but the woman had me pinned down. “Jon?” Amina called. She opened the door, and gasped. “Oh my Gods!” She backed up into the hall and closed the door behind her.

“Amina, wait!”

“Seven hells,” the woman responded. “I can’t do this. Tell your friend I’ll be keeping his money.” She sashayed out of my room. She brushed right past Amina, who was still standing in the hallway wearing the pink dress.

Amina and I locked eyes. Quickly, she turned and began walking away. I ran after her. “Ami!” I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into my room, where no one would see us. “I don’t know who that woman was, I swear.”

“I do,” she murmured. “Ros, Theon’s favorite whore.”

“She must have confused me with someone else.”

“No, I believe she knew exactly where she was going. I’m sure Theon gave her very precise directions.”

“Why would he do that?” I asked.

She shook her head. “I intend to find out.” She started to leave, but I stopped her.

“Wait, I-“ I glanced around the room. “I just brought up some tea. Your favorite kind.”

She smiled. “Tea would be nice.”

**Present Day**

Sam looked at me and shook his head. “So you just sat there and drank tea? That’s how you chose to end the story?”

“You’re the one who asked,” I reminded him. “Amina and I drank a cup of tea, and then she went to confront Theon. In the morning she left with Robb.”

“You stayed together for two more years and never slept with her?”

“Theon was right, she was never mine. We were foolish kids who never considered the consequences our actions could have.”

“What a terrible story. Do you want to hear one about my brother?”

I sighed. “Sure, why not? We still have a while until we reach the Fist.”

* * *

I had been with the Wildings for weeks. So many things had happened since we’d left Castle Black. We had just climbed the wall, and now we were making camp. The Northern countryside was just as I remembered it. It felt like just yesterday I’d been riding through it on my way to the Wall. As I dozed off, I let my thoughts drift to Winterfell. It was leagues away from our campsite, but it still felt close.

I dreamt I was running through the Godswood. Unsurprising since I’d spent many an afternoon chasing Amina through the trees. I came to a sudden stop when I saw her under a tree. She was laying face up, looking at the sky. “Ami?” I called.

She sat up suddenly and looked around. She pushed herself to her feet clumsily and sprinted toward me. I barely had time to prepare myself before she flung herself at me. She held me so tightly I thought she might never let go. “This isn’t real,” she murmured.

I knew she was right, I was dreaming. Amina was somewhere far away, doing who knows what. But it didn’t feel that way. I felt like I was holding her in my arms right now. I could almost smell the grass. “It feels real.”

“It does.” She sighed. Then she pushed away from me and held me at arm’s distance. For a long moment she just stared at me.

“Are you done?” I teased with a smile. She shushed me. Then she wrapped an arm around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. She leaned in and kissed me.

“Now I’m done,” she said when she pulled away.

Her hair was messy, as if she’d been rolling through the grass. Maybe she had been before I arrived. I brushed her hair out of her face. “I miss you.”

“You haven’t found some Wildling girl to warm your bed?” She asked teasingly. I frowned as Ygritte crossed my mind. It had all happened so fast and Amina was lost to me now. But I still felt guilty.

“No one will ever replace you in my heart, ever,” I told her. I put my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. “I want you to remember that. If I never see you again, promise me you won’t forget that.”

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you more than you will ever know.”

She recoiled slightly. “Then why did you leave me?”

“I thought it was what was best for you,” I said. “I didn’t want you to feel like you had to run away from your dreams.”

“I never felt like that,” she protested, pulling away from me. “If I had run away with you, it would have been because I wanted to. Not because I felt some obligation to.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Why can’t this be real? Why can’t we be back at Winterfell?”

“We aren’t the people we were back then, Ami,” I told her. “We can’t go back. You know that.” I reached for her, but she was looking over her shoulder. She looked confused as if she hadn’t heard me speak. “Ami?”

“I have to go,” she said suddenly. “I have a sister who needs my help.” It was my turn to be confused. She turned away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward me, for one final kiss. “This isn’t goodbye,” she whispered as she stepped away. I watched her run out of the Godswood, leaving me alone.

I woke up to Ygritte rolling over in her sleep to face me. Her eyes opened just a tiny bit, and when she saw me looking down at her she smiled, then closed her eyes again. I knew I should be happy here, but part of me was still there in the Godswood with Amina.

**Three Years Later**

I stood in front of my desk in my new office. I flipped through a book that Sam had given me absentmindedly. I was nervous about my decision to travel to Hardhome. I knew it wasn’t going to be popular with the rest of the Watch. A scuffling noise drew my attention. I looked up from the book, expecting to see a rat running across the ceiling beams.

Instead I saw Amina, standing in the middle of my office. Her eyes were closed. The book slipped out of my hand making a loud thump. Her eyes shot open. “Ami?” I mumbled. She lunged towards me, stumbling over the book I’d dropped and flying straight into my arms. She pressed her face into my neck. Her breathing was heavy, as if she’d been scared. “Is this real?” I asked. I considered the idea that lack of sleep had made me delirious.

For a long moment she didn’t say anything. Then she let me go and nodded. “It’s a very long story, and I’m not sure how much time I have.”

“You’re alive,” I whispered. I put my hands on her face. I had received word that the Freys had killed Robb and Catelyn. Amina had been with them on the front lines, so I just assumed she had been killed too. Her letters had stopped. I’d had no reason to keep hope alive. She leaned in and kissed me. A knock on the door interrupted. “Just a minute!” I shouted.

“An office?” She asked.

“I’m Lord Commander,” I explained. She suddenly let go of me. “What?”

“Right before Robb died, he asked me to come here,” she told me. “You’re heir to the North, those were his last words. He was going to legitimize you. Doran said I could be queen and still be with you. But I know you, you won’t leave these men, not now.”

“They need me,” I said, confirming what she’d said. “Winter is coming and we need to be ready. There are things out there, terrifying things that I don’t even really understand. It falls on me to keep those things from crossing the wall.”

“I wish you’d never left,” she said bitterly.

“This is to protect you, to protect everyone,” I reasoned. If she had seen the things that I’d seen, she’d understand.

“I don’t care about everyone.” She grabbed my arms. “I just care about us.”

“That’s not true,” I said quietly. “You care more than anyone I’ve ever met. I know that when you become queen, you’ll be a great one. You’re the one that told me this isn’t goodbye.”

I could see tears brimming in her eyes. “We were supposed to have the storybook ending.”

“Storybook endings don’t exist.” I reached up and wiped her eyes as the tears began to fall.

“I’ll come to the wall, forget the Martells. I’ll join the Night’s Watch,” she blurted out. “You can’t turn me away. I guarantee I’m a better fighter than half those men. Then when this is all over, when winter is over, we can start again.”

She was frantic, but I understood why. Our family was gone, our home was gone, there was nothing left of our childhoods but each other. But we weren’t children anymore. We couldn’t be selfish now. “Please don’t throw away your dreams for me, it’s never what I wanted.”

“Don’t you want me to be happy?” She asked.

“Of course I do, and I know you will be, just not with me.” I kissed her forehead. I knew her well enough to know that no matter what she said now, she would resent me if she stayed. It was the reason I had left in the first place. Ever since she was a child she had dreamed of changing things, of making a difference, of being Queen. She thought she could give up those dreams for love. What she never realized was that she loved the Seven Kingdoms more than she’d ever love me.

She stepped away. “I have to go.”

“Ami, wait.” I reached for her arm, but she slipped away.

“Goodbye, Jon.” As quickly as she had appeared she was gone. I went to the door, and peered into the hallway. She’d said goodbye, with Amina that was meant to be permanent. I hoped she was mistaken.


	5. The Queensguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to be read before Different Paths to Destiny, Chapter 30

****Aylward Caswell** **

When King Renly married Margaery Tyrell, I knew my path would cross with the new Lord Caswell one day. But, I hadn’t expected it to be so soon. But there was Lorent, my pinch-faced, younger brother, standing across the room. Only a handful of lavishly dressed attendees and a table of the finest Southern dishes stood between us. Many things could be said about King Renly, but he did know how to throw a party. Through, it was unfortunately that reputation that must have brought Lorent to Storm’s End.

It had been nearly five years since I’d seen a single member of my family. Five years since my father had given me an ultimatum. Marry a noble girl and keep my title, or marry Wylla Flowers and abdicate my claim to Bitterbridge. I chose Wylla.

Wylla and I were happy for two short years, but then she came down with Redspots. She had always had a fragile constitution, and her body was unable to fight off the sickness. She died within a week. I never returned to Bitterbridge. Instead, my old friend, Renly Baratheon hired me as his shield. Ultimately the job had turned into a position on his Kingsguard.

I glanced around the hall, hoping Loras or Ser Cuy was around,  _anyone_  to talk to keep me from being- “Aylward!” Lorent exclaimed, cutting off my thoughts. I took a deep breath, as my brother approached me. “I heard you declared for Renly, but I didn’t believe it.”

“I’ve been in Renly’s service for three years,” I informed him tersely. “If you had cared to check in, you would have known.”

He looked down embarrassed. “You missed father’s funeral.” I nodded. “You know, he never wanted you to leave, you were his favorite son.”

“I was his  _third_  favorite son, but the first two went and got themselves killed.”

He laughed sharply, still just as bitter as I was. “If only Armond and Cleyton had just followed orders. We wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Caswells aren’t known for following orders.” I looked him over. “Well, except for you, little brother.” Lorent looked away. His large nose stuck out in profile. He’d always been the ugly one. I’d once heard my father claim Lorent could never be his son; he was too weak and too plain, nothing like the eldest three Caswell sons. But, my father would have rather had Lorent, than a son who was in love with a bastard.

“Aylward, I am sorry about Wylla,” Lorent said quietly. “I thought about sending a raven, after she…I didn’t think you’d want to hear from me. Since if you’d-“

“If I were Lord Caswell, she would have had the best healers? She wouldn’t have been in a country house, on the edge of the Oakheart’s land,  _alone_  when she fell ill? You were right not to send a raven.”

Over his shoulder, I saw King Renly and Loras Tyrell come into the room. “I should really be going.” I stepped around him.

Lorent grabbed my arm. “You will always be my brother. No matter what father says. If you need anything, in the future, you know where I’ll be.” I shook him off, and joined my King.

Renly looked back toward Lorent curiously. “Was that your brother?” I nodded.

“He’s still an unsightly fellow, isn’t he?” Loras muttered. I laughed quietly.

Renly patted me on the shoulder. “I hate to see you mope, lad. Take the afternoon off. There are some lovely ladies from Highgarden in with the Queen’s party. Maybe one of them can take your mind of things.” He wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to laugh a little louder.

I shook my head. “How could anyone back another king? You’ll solve the kingdoms’ woes with tourneys and sex.”

He raised his hands. “Tourneys and sex for everyone!”

A few people looked in our direction. Loras shook his head, but looked amused. “Speaking of tourneys, are you ready for a rematch tomorrow?” Loras asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. “The real question is, are  _you_  ready to lose again?”

Loras looked at Renly. “This man is banned from the competition, I can’t have him knocking me on my ass again.”

“Hmm, it is a good one.” Renly smacked Loras on the bum. “Speaking of tomorrow, we’re having visitors. Catelyn Stark and the future Queen in the North.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What are the Northerners doing at Storm’s End?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Something about alliances, we’ll entertain them for a bit see what they have to offer. Another Queen could be good for Margaery.”

“You mean good for keeping her off your ass,” I corrected.

“Right you are, my man. Now, get going, have a good night. Tomorrow you may need to do something that’s actually worthwhile.”

* * *

I leaned against the wall, as the raven-haired girl flung knives into a target. One after another they found their mark. “You’re quite good,” I noted. She looked up, surprised to see me standing there. “My apologies for startling you, Lady Amina.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s alright.” She offered me a knife. “Want to give it a try?”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t be any good. I prefer to stick to my sword.” I gave the hilt of my sword a tap. “King Renly sent me to you. He told me about the journey you plan to take to Essos, and he asked that I accompany you.”

“Forgive me, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Aylward Caswell of the Kingsguard, my lady.”

She tilted her head. “Why would Renly send a member of his Kingsguard across the Narrow Sea with a girl who has no ties to him.”

“It seems he and his Queen have taken a liking to you. They consider you a friend.”

“And Renly knows the quickest way to Robb’s allegiance is through me, not his mother,” she noted. I smiled. Amina had a sharp mind, and knew how to take care of herself. A trip to the savage country with her would not be dull. She shrugged. “Alright then, we leave in three days.” Amina turned back to her target, and continued throwing her knives.

I headed to port that afternoon. Renly had arranged a ship, but our destination was no more than a strange name to me. I wanted to be prepared for what I might encounter there. I spotted some traders I recognized; their wares had been quite popular with the King. I walked over. “Ser Aylward, good to see you,” the round old man said when he noticed my presence. “I’m afraid I’m sold out of nearly everything. Your King has drained my stores! But, I’ll be back in a few months with a replenished stock.”

“I’m not here for trading today,” I told him. “What do you know of Qarth?” I asked.

The man tilted his head, thinking. “It’s a beautiful city, I’ve been several times. The merchants there have the finest products, but they’re quite expensive. Lots of colorful fabrics and ornate jewelry.” He nodded. “Is Renly interested in their wares, I’ll look for some while I’m gone.”

“Why’re ya asking about Qarth?” A man called from the ship. “You want to know about the girl?”

“Girl?” I asked, assuming he’d heard that Amina was asking around.

“Aye, a silver haired lass, they say she’s blood of the dragon. I don’t believe that nonsense. If there were Targaryens out there, they certainly wouldn’t be hiking through the Red Waste.” He shook his head.

“There’s word of a Targaryen in Qarth?” I clarified.

The trader shook his head at the deckhand disapprovingly. “It’s just talk, nothing more. Nothing to worry you noble folk about.”

I nodded once. “Have a nice trip.” I started back to the castle with even more questions than I had left with.

* * *

When Stannis and his army arrived, I knew there would be trouble. But, I never expected that he would murder his own brother. I was with Loras when the news came. Loras and I rushed to our King’s side, but it was too late. Renly was gone, and the soldiers were blaming Brienne of Tarth for the murder. I couldn’t imagine the newest member of the Kingsguard laying a hand on Renly, it was clear she cared for him too much. Word was that Catelyn Stark had helped her escape.

“Then men are declaring for Stannis,” I told Loras.

He looked up sharply. “Renly’s body is hardly cold!”

“You and Margaery should return to Highgarden,” I told him. “The Seven know what Stannis will do to both of you.” I grabbed his shoulder. He reluctantly stepped away from Renly’s body.

“And you, do you mean to declare for Stannis too?” Loras asked, stepping toward me. “Renly and I were like brothers to you, we took you in when you lost everything.”

“I have no intention of betraying our friend, alive or dead,” I assured him. “But Renly gave me a final order, and I mean to follow through.”

“You’re going to take the Stark girl to Essos?”

“Or wherever else she intends to go,” I told him. “Renly wanted Amina to have my protection, and it isn’t as if I have anywhere else to be now.”

Loras looked at me for a long moment and finally nodded. “You’ve been a good friend to me for all these years. I’ll miss having you around, Aylward.”

“And I, you.” He hugged me. “Be safe, Loras.”

I found Amina in her chambers with Margaery. A servant girl stood in the doorway, delivering the news of Renly’s death. The girls grabbed each other’s hands, asking the other to come with them. I stepped forward. “My lady.” They both looked toward me. “Before his death, I pledged to Renly that I would protect you on your journey. I would like to honor my friend’s last wishes. If you would still have me, I would offer you my eternal loyalty as long as you desire it.”

She looked surprised. “That’s very generous, Ser. Do you not have family or loved ones to return to?”

Margaery looked at me with pity, she had known me just as long as Loras had. I shook my head. “I haven’t had family in a very long time.”

She nodded. “Then I accept your offer, and am grateful for you protection, Ser.” I watched as Amina and Margaery said their goodbyes. I had only known Amina for a few days, but I could tell that she and Margaery were two very different sorts of Queens. But, somehow, they still found common ground. It was evident they had become very close friends, very quickly. They would miss each other as much as I would miss Loras.

I put my hand on Amina’s back. “We must go, I’ve already prepared your horse.”

* * *

We stopped and made camp by the river. Amina slept like a rock, Catelyn and Brienne were much more restless. Shortly after sunrise, Catelyn woke Amina. I watched as she walked over to the water. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice me approach. “Is something the matter, my lady?”

She looked up. “No, everything is quite alright. It should be me asking you that. I know Renly was a close friend of yours.”

I nodded. I didn’t know what to say about him, and Amina didn’t press. So I turned the tables back on her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She looked down at her reflection for a moment. Then she sighed. “There is something I ought to tell you. I wasn’t planning to. But, since you’ve pledged yourself to defend me, you have a right to know who you’re defending.” She looked up from the water. “I am a Targaryen,” she said, confirming my suspicions. I nodded. Neither of us said anything for a moment. “Aren’t you going to shout, or demand I release you from your oath?”

“I heard rumors from the traders, they told me a Targaryen girl was spotted in Qarth. It was too much of coincidence for you, a ward with no house, to have any other family there.”

“You suspected, and yet you pledged yourself to me anyway, the daughter of the Mad King?”

“I’ve watched you since you arrived in Storm’s End, I was curious about you. A girl with no house, groomed by the Starks to be the perfect lady? It’s very intriguing. And you truly are a Stark in everything you do. But it’s more than just conditioning; I can see in your eyes that you have a gentle heart. That is something you are born with. Between your lineage and your upbringing, you are a force to be reckoned with. Those knives help too.” She smiled. “Any man who wouldn’t stand behind you is a fool.”

****Daemon Sand** **

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. The serving girl, who was sharing my bed for the night, quickly pulled the covers over her head. I looked up to see my hostess, Ellaria Sand, leaning against the doorframe. I winked. She rolled her eyes. “My dear friend, how may I help you today?” I made no move to get out of bed, crossing my arms behind my head instead.

“May we speak?” She asked. Then looked pointedly at the girl shaped lump under my blankets. “ _Privately_.”

“Leave us, Taena,” I told the girl, lifting up the covers. She slid out of bed and quickly gathered her clothes. Ellaria raised an eyebrow as the girl hurried by. “Dornishmen don’t judge, Ellaria.”

“Dornish women do.”

I stood and dressed as Ellaria made herself comfortable on the balcony. After I pulled my pants on, I joined her. She took one look at my shirtless chest, and rolled her eyes again. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“As you know, the Targaryen Queen is at court.”

“Yes, she’s made quite a stir among the nobles, my grandmother included. I hear she’s been locked in the sunroom holding court till all hours of the night.” I shook my head. That poor girl had no idea what she was walking into here.

Ellaria nodded. “Amina is quite the diplomat, I’ll give her that.”

“You don’t like her?” I inquired.

She tilted her head. “On the contrary, I find her quite intriguing.” Ellaria turned to face me. “That is why I’ve come to see you. Our Queen will be returning to the North soon, and she needs strong men by her side.”

“And you want me to fight for her?” I asked.

“You are one of the finest swords in Dorne. Amina needs that sort of talent in her Queensguard. I chose you not only for your skill set, but because you have nothing to lose. You have no lands and you have no wife. You have no children,” she paused, “that I know of. You will be knighted, and for someone like us, that means something out there.”

I nodded, considering. “Alright, I accept.”

She looked surprised. “You haven’t even met her yet. You’ve been too busy sleeping with my servants.”

“You’re right, I have nothing to lose. It would feel good to ride north, and show those stuffy nobles that a bastard can be worthy of a queen’s favor too.”

Ellaria smirked. “It does feel good to put them in their place from time to time.” She nodded once. “Then it’s settled. I will arrange a meeting with Amina before she leaves.”

* * *

I met Ellaria at a pavilion in the gardens. Where she had sent for a light lunch. I took a seat beside her. “When the Amina comes, do try not to flirt,” Ellaria told me.

I raised an eyebrow. “Is she beautiful?”

“Quite.”

“Then no promises.” Ellaria shook her head.

She glanced over my shoulder. “Ah, there she is.” We both rose to greet the Queen and her Lord Commander. Ellaria was right, Amina was quite beautiful. I bowed before her.

“You must be Daemon Sand,” she said. I looked up, surprised at her tone. Every northerner I’d ever met had looked down on bastards. But, Amina said “Sand” as if it were any other surname.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, your grace.” Amina smiled, she had a nice one. It made me want to smile back. “And may I say, you are just as lovely as the sunset over the Summer Sea.”

“Are you trying to charm me, Ser?”

“Is it working?” There was no missing Ellaria’s dramatic eye roll.

Amina laughed, but shook her head lightly. I motioned for her to take a seat, and she did. The rest of us joined her. “I’ve heard you’re the finest swordsman in Dorne.”

I shrugged. “Perhaps.”

“Don’t let the modesty fool you,” Ellaria told her. “It’s all an act.”

The Queen motioned to the man beside her. “This is Ser Caswell, Lord Commander of my Queensguard.” He was also quite pretty, with his chiseled jaw and piercing eyes.

“In fact, the  _only_  member of her Queensgard, as it stands,” Aylward said. He flashed a light smile in Amina’s direction. I wondered how long they had known each other. They looked as if they’d stood alongside the other for years. “But, it looks as if we’re going to change that today.”

I nodded. “That’s what Ellaria tells me.”

“Joining a Queensguard requires sacrifice,” Aylward warned me. “You will hold no lands, take no wife, and father no children. Your only allegiance will be to your Queen.” He glanced at Amina, and then back to me. It was clear he adored her in the purest sense.

“I understand,” I assured him. “For as long as I can remember, I’ve been nothing but the Bastard of Godsgrace. When I trained alongside Oberyn Martell, I became something more than my father’s son. I want to honor him, and prove to myself that I can be more than a bastard.” Amina smiled softly, as if my words resonated with her too. “It would be an honor to serve in your Queensguard.”

“Then it would be my pleasure to welcome you to my Queensguard,” Amina said. She laughed. “This is all a little unofficial. No white cloaks or ceremony.”

“A tragedy. However will we go on?” I said dryly. Amina and Aylward both smiled. “I don’t need a white cloak to fight for you, or a knighthood for that matter. Though the latter would be nice.”

“Aylward will see to the matter of knighting you,” Amina said, looking amused. “We must keep at least some traditions here.” She looked between Ser Caswell and me. “I hate to rush off, but if I don’t get back to the sunroom, the Lords and Ladies will have a cow. There’s still so much to discuss, and we leave tomorrow!”

“I’ll give Daemon all the details of our trip,” Aylward told her, as she stood. We all rose as well.

I reached for her hand, and kissed it. “It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my Queen.”

* * *

I found Amina on the walk, watching as the evidence of the battle for Winterfell was slowly cleaned away. Just by looking at her, you couldn’t tell that she’d been in a fight. Her clothes were clean and she wasn’t the least bit bloody. But I had seen her reaction when she’d fallen from her horse on the road. She had fought, and she had died, but not in this body.

For a moment I watched her, before I alerted her to my presence. Ever since I had met Amina, I had found her fascinating to look at. It wasn’t her beauty, though she had plenty of it. It was the way she carried herself when no one was looking. When she wanted to, she could captivate a room. But when she was alone, she was all soft edges. I liked the idea that in moments such as this, I saw a part of the Queen that few people were privy to.

I cleared my throat, and she turned quickly. I watched as she adopted her queenly demeanor before my eyes. But when she realized it was just me, the façade dropped a little, but not entirely. She smiled, though it didn’t touch her eyes. “Oh, Daemon. Is there something you need?”

I shook my head. “I thought you went up to your room, I was surprised to see you out here.”

“I did, it just didn’t feel right.” She looked at me. “At first I thought it was this place, that the Ironborn and the Boltons had tainted it somehow. But Winterfell is still Winterfell, as it has been for hundreds of years. It’s me who’s changed.”

“I’ve always found that home is not where you are. It isn’t even who you’re with, though that helps,” I told her. “I’m my own home. If I can be happy with the choices I make and the company I keep, then I can be home anywhere.”

Her eyes flicked to a window. It was almost absentmindedly as if she’d looked at that window a thousand times. I followed her gaze and saw the silhouette of Jon Snow. “You love him.” She looked at me sharply, her mouth parted to answer. But then her face softened as if she was realizing she had no reason to deny it anymore.

“More than anything,” she whispered. She leaned forward on the wall. “Except for maybe these Seven Kingdoms. It took me a long time to realize that. I spent a long time thinking selfishly, and really it just hurt me more than anyone else.”

I put my hand on her arm. “It sounds like you’re on your way to making yourself your home.” I glanced back up at the window. “But I think there’s one more choice you need to make to really get there.”

She smiled softly. “Thank you, Daemon.”

“Anytime, Amina. It’s a privilege to serve a queen who isn’t afraid to be her own person.”

****Archibald Yronwood** **

I was sparring in the courtyard when Daemon found me. He picked up a spear, and bumped the soldier I was sparring with out of the way. “You came to lose?” I asked him.

“I came because I have a proposition for you, Big Man,” he told me. I grunted. I swung at him and he dodged. “Have you met the Queen? Lovely woman.”

“Don’t like monarchs, never have.”

“I agree, but this one…” He thrust his spear toward me, but I knocked it out of the way. “She’s different.”

“You don’t know anything about her, you just want to sleep with her,” I deflected his words as easily as his weapon.

He just barely avoided my next attack. “Maybe I didn’t know her when I first signed on to her Queensguard, but I asked around after.”

“Get to your point, Daemon.”

He frowned. “I had a speech planned. But fine, my point is, I want you to join her Queensguard.”

“No,” I said definitively. In one swing I knocked Daemon’s spear from his hands. He raised his empty hands in surrender. I preferred things simple and concise, things Daemon had never been good at. “Just because you signed your life away, doesn’t mean I will blindly follow you off that cliff.”

“What life do you have to surrender, Archibald?” He asked. “You’re a forgotten cousin. You refuse to marry, and your uncle thinks you’re dense. I know better. A quiet mouth does not mean a quiet mind.”

“My uncle provided the Queen with horses and soldiers, she doesn’t need my help.”

Daemon raised an eyebrow. “Other than the Mountain, you are the most terrifying man I’ve ever laid eyes on. Your size will strike fear into anyone who dares challenge the Queen.”

“Why’re you so keen on her?”

“Because she’s one of us!” He proclaimed. I crossed my arms. “She is an outcast, a misfit. A Targaryen princess, forced to live a secret life in the North. She’s a woman attempting to take a throne that’s only ever been held by men.”

“Some Targaryen lass had it for a bit a century and a half ago,” I muttered. Daemon gave me a pointed look. “How are a bunch of outcasts supposed to take the Iron Throne?”

“By appealing to the people who know what it’s like to sit on the fringes. The Seven know there are a lot of them in this world.”

I frowned considering his words. I had to admit the idea of a misfit queen, sticking up for herself and all the other outcasts did sound nice. Much better than the nobles that had been running the show for ages. “I won’t back a queen who’s going to turn into one of  _them_  when she reaches the top.”

“She won’t.”

I raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

He rolled his eyes dramatically. “For Gods sake, Archie! Have a little faith in someone for once!”

I was quiet for a moment, as I considered. “I don’t like Northerners. They think they’re better than the rest of us just because they freeze their asses off all the time.”

“Well, they’re better than the mess in the middle.” I grunted. He was right; the lot in the Reach and the Westerlands were insufferable. “Is that a yes? You’ll join?”

“Fine.”

* * *

“Your form’s shit,” I told Amina. I kicked her foot until she moved it. “Where’d you learn to fight hand-to-hand?”

“Tavern brawls,” she said. I looked at her, waiting for her to laugh, she didn’t. “They called me Quicksilver because of the knives.” I nodded approvingly, and adjusted her arms.

“No knives.”

“I always have my knives on me,” she said.

“Not always,” I corrected her. She didn’t go around sleeping in the knife belt, though she did keep it near by. “What if you don’t have them?”

“I’d look for a sword or a bow,” she said as if it were obvious. I stared at her. “Is the assumption here that there are no accessible weapons?” She rolled her eyes. “Okay, I don’t know. What would I do?”

“First off, you find their weaknesses. I’ve seen you spar with Aylward, you know how to do it with a sword in your hand, so you can do it without one.” I lunged at her, grabbing her around the neck. Amina didn’t hesitate; she brought her hands down on my arms, and then kneed me in the groin. When I loosened my hold, she brought her arm up and punched me.

I let go and sized her up. “Stop holding back, you aren’t going to hurt me. I’m at least four times your size.” We tried again. This time she acted with less restraint. I didn’t stop until I was sure she could challenge someone of a more normal stature.

“How did I do?” She asked.

“Fine, but you should keep up the training,” I told her. “You’re Queen, and a Targaryen, and that makes you a lot of enemies. Not all of them will try to kill you on the battlefield.”

“Thank you for agreeing to do this,” she said. “I was under the impression that you didn’t like me much.”

“I don’t like anyone much, don’t take it personally.” Amina still looked unconvinced. “If I thought you were a shit queen who wasn’t worth my time, I would have told Daemon to piss off. But, he asked me to have faith, and I do. You want to take care of yourself, and I admire that. You don’t see that sort of fight in a lot of nobles, most of them are content to sit on their asses in their fancy castles.”

“You talk about nobles like you aren’t one,” she noted.

I laughed. “You caught me, I’m a bloody hypocrite.”

She smiled. “I think this is the most I’ve heard you talk since we left Dorne.”

I sat my elbow on her head, as an armrest. “Don’t get used to it, Silver.”

****Lyman Darry** **

A year had passed since the Rivermen had taken back Riverrun from the Freys. Nearly that entire year had been spent locked inside the castle walls, with the Freys outside the gates. There were moments when I regretted leading my men into this battle. But, if we weren’t here, we would surely be worse off. At least we had something to fight for.

When Amina Stark walked through the gates, everyone had been shocked into silence. Her silver-white hair was unmistakably Targaryen. Save for a few whispers, it seemed the silence held almost through dinner. Somehow, the Blackfish had scrounged up a decent feast in Amina’s honor.

The Queen addressed the Rivermen crowded in the great hall. She was a charismatic speaker. I had heard her speak before when I’d led my men to follow her husband. Robb had been charismatic in his own way, the way a strapping young man could be. But Amina knew how to command a room. In a way, it didn’t surprise me that she was a queen in her own right.

“Some of you may know me as Amina Stark, Queen in the North. Some of you fought for my husband. I ask you now to fight for me,  _with_  me. House Frey has betrayed your brothers. But the Riverlands do not answer to House Frey.” There was a hearty cheer from the men. “Together we can take back the Riverlands!”

Another round of cheers, I almost felt myself caught up in them. I wanted to believe that she could take back the Riverlands. But, years of war had made me jaded. I stepped forward. Her eyes fixed on me, curious. For a moment I was sidetracked by the way she focused only on me like I was the only person in the room. “You are a Targaryen, you’ve lied to your people,” I noted finally. “People who supported you as Queen in the North.”

She nodded as she thought. “It’s true that I am blood of the Mad King.” The men behind me murmured. I heard one of my own men make a quip about Targaryens. “But, I was raised by Eddard Stark, and I will always be his daughter,” she continued. “He taught me honor and sacrifice. Catelyn taught me the importance of family and duty. It is because of them that I know I must claim my birthright. It is my duty to sit on the Iron Throne. For years, we have bowed to false kings, and they have torn the Seven Kingdoms apart. Today it is time to say, no more.”

A few men cheered enthusiastically. But, I noted as I glanced around the room, many looked unconvinced. Amina didn’t look deterred by their uncertainty. I was sure she knew it would take more work than a few nice speeches to win the hearts of the Seven Kingdoms.

The Blackfish spoke up for Amina, but I was distracted by the way her sworn shield was staring me down. After the men were dismissed, I headed for the door but Ser Caswell cut me off. “Lord Darry, isn’t it?” I nodded. “I’d like to speak with you, if you don’t mind.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Well, I suppose there isn’t much else for me to do.” He motioned for me to follow him out onto the walk.

“What a sorry excuse for a siege,” Aylward said. He shook his head as he looked down at the Frey troops below.

I nodded. “Aye, but enough of one to keep us confined to the keep.”

“The Queen has men stationed over that hill.” He nodded subtly. “Some of the finest Dornish soldiers. Perhaps we could crush this rebellion before the Lannisters send reinforcements.”

“Is this your way of trying to put the Queen in my good graces?” I asked amused.

Aylward laughed. He had the laugh of a fat old man; it seemed out of place coming from a strapping knight like himself. “No, no. Just making conversation.” He turned toward me. “The Darrys supported the Targaryens during Robert’s Rebellion. Even against the wishes of their liege lord.”

I nodded slowly. “While the Caswells declared for Robert, against the wishes of  _their_  liege lord.” Aylward nodded once. “I see we both know our history. Your point, Ser?”

“There were rumors about your uncle.”

I sighed. “There isn’t any point in denying them now, I suppose. My father’s uncle smuggled Aerys Targaryen’s children to Essos.” I glanced back toward the great hall. “Though, apparently, not all of them.”

“Your father was a loyalist, are you saying that you weren’t raised the same way?”

“Supporting Targaryens has done nothing but destroy my family. My three elder brothers died at the Battle of the Trident, defending Rhaegar. After the war, the Tullys took half our land. House Darry was once a wealthy and powerful house, but no more.”

Ser Caswell leaned forward on the wall. “Rhaegar killed my elder brothers, and I was thrust into a position of power that I never wanted.”

“You turned down your inheritance to join Amina’s Queensguard?” I asked, a little surprised.

He shook his head. “No, I gave it up for love. But honestly, I would have given it up for Amina too.” He smiled sadly. “I never wanted to be Lord of Bitterbridge.”

“I was young when my brothers died. I never knew that I was supposed to be anything but Lord Darry. Plowman’s Keep may not be much, but it is my home. I was always proud of it. I loved it. It was my responsibility, as were the smallfolk who lived on my land.”

“But you lost Castle Darry to the Freys.”

“I fought like hell for it. But in the end, the Freys had the Lannisters behind them.” I joined him leaning on the wall. “I was there the day they proclaimed Robb Stark King in the North. I bent the knee and swore that I would never call a Lannister my king. Now every other king is gone.”

Ser Caswell looked at me for a long moment. “She means what she says. Maybe we won’t win the Riverlands today, but Amina does intend to take them. If you stand with her…”

“I may get my home back,” I finished. “I’ll consider it.” He patted my shoulder as he walked back inside. I stared out over the Frey army. Maybe he was right, a Targaryen queen could be the only way I’d ever see my home again.

* * *

I gathered my men in the great hall at Ser Caswell’s request. The Lannister army had finally arrived, and the Blackfish had refused to make a deal with Ser Jaime. I didn’t blame him. Riverrun was his home. Aylward had prepared us to move out, going as far as to send our things to the Dornishmen waiting over the hill.

When Aylward said he was summoning those loyal to Amina, I had expected a decent sized group. But when I arrived, I realized we were the only ones. “Bloody hell,” I whispered. “We don’t stand a chance.” After the initial shock, I realized it didn’t make much sense for anyone else to join in. Everyone else was either a solider who’d lost his lord, or one who’d been sent by his lord to quietly subvert the Freys. I was the only exiled Lord in Riverrun. I stood to gain the most by leaving with the Queen.

The door opened, I turned to see Ser Caswell holding the door open for Amina. Her face betrayed her shock. “This is it?” I think she meant to whisper it, but it came out quiet loudly.

I stepped forward. “Lyman Darry,” I told her. “My house supported the Targaryens for years. My father was a loyalist, his uncle smuggled your brother and sister to Essos. But, I will admit, I was skeptical of you.”

“You said as much before.” She looked me up and down, sizing me up. “What changed your mind?”

“I harbor no love for the Targaryens. But, if Ser Caswell can stand behind one after what happened to his brothers, then I perhaps I can too. I led my men to fight for Robb Stark, and as you’ve said, you truly are a Stark through and through.” I glanced at my men. We weren’t many, but we were passionate. “Plowman’s Keep was taken by the Freys after the Red Wedding and given to my aunt, a Frey by marriage. I came to Riverrun to serve the Tullys as my house was sworn to do. I can’t offer you an army, but you are the last hope I have of ever reclaiming my home.” I knelt before her.

Before Amina even had a chance to say anything, a commotion from the hallway interrupted. “Lord Edmure’s back!” Someone shouted. I exchanged a look with my men. If Edmure was back, it certainly wasn’t due to the Freys’ goodwill.

“I have the rowboats ready for our escape,” Aylward told me. “Prepare your men to leave Riverrun.”

“Or prepare for a fight, whichever comes first,” Amina murmured. The glint in her eye said she hoped it would come down to a fight. I liked her a little bit more already.

“Move quickly,” Ser Caswell told me. I nodded for my men to follow me down to the escape route. There were just enough boats for all of us, and one left over for the Queen and her sworn shield.

We rowed away from Riverrun, and my chest tightened. It felt wrong to be leaving the Blackfish to defend the castle on his own. I had a feeling this would be the last time I would see him. But, I had to believe he would make the same choice, if he were in my shoes.

As we neared the Dornishmen’s campsite, I could see just how many men Amina had already acquired. I had been expecting a similarly sized group to my own, but there were at least 300 men here. I climbed out of my rowboat and onto the shore. A very large bald man barreled toward us, with a smaller raven-haired man in tow. “Well, where’s the rest of ya then?”

I glanced back toward Riverrun. “The Queen should be here soon.”

The big man starred at me as if I were dense. “Of course she’s on her way. I meant, where’s the rest of your men?”

I looked back at my men who were helping each other from the boats. “Well, this is all I have.”

“Seven fucking Hells,” he cursed as he turned on his heels and stomped back toward the camp.

The other man grinned. “Don’t mind Archibald, he can be a real bastard.” He shook his head as if he were in on a joke. “Daemon Sand, of the Queensguard.”

“Lyman Darry, of nowhere currently.”

Daemon patted me on the back. “I can’t offer you any lands, but I can offer you some Dornish wine while we wait for the Queen.”

* * *

It had been weeks since we’d joined the Dornishmen and the Queen. I always forgot how long the trip was between the Riverlands and Winterfell. But fire burned in my men. The Lannisters had taken Riverrun, and we’d left. Our fellow Rivermen had either surrendered or died. It was up to us to restore the Riverlands back to their former glory.

It was just the motivation we needed to fight the Bolton army and take Winterfell. The Bolton army was nearly four times the size of our own. But we fought with the Northmen, the Wildlings, and the Knights of the Vale. Together we won. It felt nice to win something for a change. To stand inside Winterfell’s walls and know that we had secured it for our Queen.

A few days passed, and things settled down. The Lords of the North had been summoned and we were to have a meeting in the great hall. Most of the Lords had abandoned the remaining Starks when they’d asked for help. I had joined for selfish reasons. But, that didn’t stop me from feeling superior for joining the Queen when she’d called.

I found Amina in the courtyard, sparring. “One moment, Lyman, I just need to...” she trailed off, as she attacked Jon Snow. His sword hit the ground. Both of them starred at each other wide eyed. “Did I just  _win_?” She asked. “I can’t believe I just beat you! This is truly amazing. I am a new person. Amina Winterfell is currently running through the streets of Wintertown, screaming at the top of her lungs that-“

I cleared my throat. She stopped suddenly and turned, as if she’d already forgotten I was standing there. Jon looked grateful for the interruption. “I’m never sparring with you again,” he told her amused.

She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “See you inside.” Amina turned back to me and motioned for me to join her. Her soft, curious eyes focusing in just like they did on every person she spoke to. I’d never once seen her look bored with anyone. She was always invested in every conversation she had. “Did you need something?”

I was quiet for a moment, as I tried to collect my thoughts. She began retrieving arrows and knives from the target. “Did I ever tell you about my family?” I asked her. She looked up and shook her head. “I have a wife and a son. His name is Willem, after my great uncle.”

Amina smiled softly. “You weren’t so against Targaryens then after all.”

“Maybe not.” I shrugged. Willem had been a hero by any means, even if it hadn’t been the Darrys he saved. “I sent them to Seagard to live with the Mallisters, Sallei’s family. I haven’t seen them in a year.”

“You’ll see them soon,” she promised. Though I knew it wasn’t a promise she could make, it still made me feel better. She dropped the arrows into their quiver and looked up at me.

“I want to join your Queensguard, your grace.”

Her brows furrowed. “What?” I just nodded. “No, no. You have a wife and child. You joined my cause to win back your home for them.”

“And that’s what I intend to do,” I told her. “I want to give my boy a future. He deserves to be Lord of Castle Darry. Sallei will understand.”

Amina tilted her head. “I wouldn’t.”

“Willem was a miracle. Sallei isn’t very strong; we didn’t think she’d be able to have children at all. When our son was born, we both vowed that we would give him the best life possible. Then the war started and everything was torn apart. I want to give him that future we promised.”

“Then fight for him as Lord Darry, pass your title to him in a few decades. Not today.”

“Your Queensguard could use the voice of a Riverman. The Dornishmen are seriously tilting the scales as it is.”

She couldn’t help but smile. “Ah, so this is political.”

“Isn’t everything?” I shook my head. “Amina, as Lord Darry, I have the power to alter the fate of one small house in one small part of a kingdom. Barely a ripple in the pond that is the Realm. On your Queensguard, I can help you turn that pond into an ocean.”

Amina looked at me for a long moment. “If you’re really sure, then I would love for you to join my Queensguard.” She smirked. “But, if your wife  _doesn’t_  understand, you have got to make sure she knows that I didn’t ask for this.”

I burst into laughter and threw my arm around her shoulder. “Come on, your grace. I think you have a few more lords to impress.”


End file.
